Wendy (Disney version)
Wendy Darling is the eldest of the Darling family. She was John and Michael's older sister. She tells stories about Peter Pan and Neverland. She has a crush on Peter Pan and he and his fairy friend Tinker Bell took her, John, and Michael to Neverland. She is the daughter of Hercules and Megara (Meg). Her two brothers are Skippy Rabbit and Piglet. Her three aunts are Cindy Bear, Floral Rugg, and Panini, and her secret name is Bluebird. She is the real daughter of George and Mary Darling, and her two brothers are John and Michael Darling. Her daughter is Jane Darling, her son is Daniel Darling (or Danny for short), and her husband is Edward Darling. She has two pet dogs - Nana and Nana II. Attire Wendy is always seen in her nightwear, which is a sky-blue floor-length nightgown with short, puffy sleeves and a thin blue sash tied across her waist, a blue hair ribbon that holds her curly ponytail, and black (or sky-blue) bedroom ballet slippers. When Wendy goes swimming, she wears a sky-blue one-piece swimsuit with a frilly blue skirt. At bedtime, Wendy wears a sky-blue long-sleeved, frilly pajama jacket with buttons, matching pants, and fuzzy slippers. Her alternate sleepwear is a sky-blue undershirt and matching pants. As a princess, she wears a royal light blue ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is a light blue dress similar to Tiana's lily pad dress. Going trick-or-treating, Wendy wears a Princess Leila costume that consists of a long, flowing, white turtleneck-style dress with long, wide sleeves, white stockings, and silver pumps. She also wears her hair in two buns. Her alternate Halloween costume is a Tiana costume. While playing in the snow, Wendy wears a sky-blue coat, matching snow pants, a light blue scarf, matching mittens, a blue ski cap, and black boots. When she reunites with Peter Pan, she wears a light blue glittering tank dress and a matching hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail, but doesn't wear shoes. Her wedding dress consists of a beige sleeveless wedding dress both with green linings and a glowing white flower on the shoulder and that reveals her back (similar to Tiana's wedding dress), beige frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a light green bow on the chest, a beige Juliet cap, transparent matching silk gloves, and a green tiara, along with a transparent white wedding veil when she marries Peter. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Anna *Merida *Peter Pan *John Darling *Michael Darling *Tinker Bell *The Lost Boys *Tiger Lily *The Indian Chief *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Nana *George Darling *Mary Darling *The Mermaids *The Indians *Jane Darling *Edward Darling *Danny Darling *The Octopus *Nana II Enemies *Queen Grimhilde *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Hook's Pirate Crew *The Mermaids (sometimes) Trivia *Wendy likes to slide down the slide at the playground. *Her favorite thing to do in the snow is to build a snowman. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is mint chocolate chip. *Wendy is in 6th grade at Gosforth Junior High Academy. Category:Beauty Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroines Category:6th Graders Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Nieces Category:Older Sisters Category:Oldest Daughters Category:Pre-Teens Category:Kids Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Princesses